


Alter-run

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: Amárantos [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Even Olympians need pinch-hitters sometimes, Gen, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Zagreus is a bit confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: Hey, Delphi? What’s the Olympian equivalent of ‘shows up fifteen minutes late with a Starbucks?’
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Amárantos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976068
Comments: 13
Kudos: 178





	Alter-run

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer than I thought it would. Hope you all enjoy this particular brand of Olympian chaos however!
> 
> CW for a brief implication of incest, bc Eris.

Defeating the last shade, Zagreus let himself take a few breaths to collect himself, before going over to the sigil of Dionysus waiting for him. “In the name of Hades!”

He expected the familiar burst of drunken laughter and clinking of glasses. What he instead got was a strange humming sound, accompanied with tinkling glass. A dark haired woman appeared, crowned in grapes like Dionysus—though these were a pale yellow color that matched her heavily embroidered peplos—in her hands she held a spindle which she appeared to be using to make thread. She brightened when she glanced up and spotted him. “Zagreus! Such a delight to finally meet you in person,” her voice was soft. “Dion’s told me so much about you.”

“Um.” Zagreus took another deep breath. Polite, because this was clearly another relation, even if he didn’t know _her_. “I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of your name.”

Her laughter was as soft as her voice. “Ariadne,” she gave a huff. “It doesn’t surprise me that Dion hasn’t mentioned me, personal matters make him cagey. I’m his wife.”

“Oh, your thread keeps popping up in Charon’s shops.” All his Olympian relatives seemed quite keen on it.

She clicked her tongue. “So _that’s_ where my clews keep ending up. I’ll clearly have to keep a better eye on them, I can hardly do my own work if they keep disappearing like that. It’s the best thread anywhere on Olympus, the surface, or the Underworld.” She had a dimple when she smiled.

“I, I don’t mean to be rude, but, where is Dionysus?”

She laughed again. “Well, unfortunately Demeter’s winter went and killed off all the grapevines. So last year Dion spent most of his time helping plant new vines and making sure they’d survive the cold, but there weren’t ever any grapes. Even though your mother isn’t due up on the surface for another few days, Dion went down to make sure nothing would go wrong _this_ year. He’s quite keen on the mortals having wine again.” The spindle in her hands bobbed as she gestured. “Dion gave me boons to give to you, but I think it might be more fun to give you some of my own, yes?”

He inspected her boons carefully. He ended up picking one that would let him know when enemies were attacking from behind. Though if she popped up again, he’d have to keep an eye out for the one that would let him see future chamber rewards. “Thank you.”

“Of course, cousin, and I hope we meet again. Ah, one more thing.”

Zagreus turned, half-surprised she hadn’t already vanished. “Yes?”

“Should you see my little brother, Asterius, down there, tell him hello for me.” Her smile grew wan. “And that I miss him.”

Before Zagreus could say yes, or no—or even finish wrapping his head around the fact that Asterius had a goddess for an older sister—Ariadne vanished.

“Well then.” Zagreus rolled his shoulders. “I guess it won’t be the first time I’ve played messenger. Though how am I going to find Asterius in Asphodel?” Which he guessed would be a better question to ask _when_ he got to Asphodel.

Zeus or gemstones were his next choices, and without thought he went to Zeus’ door.

-

Ariadne’s boon, Zagreus thought as he ducked a whirling chain, was already proving it’s usefulness. Turning around he stabbed the wringer with his spear, before zipping away to deal with a brimstone.

Zeus’ sigil appeared with it’s usual flash of light when he finished. Once again, Zagreus expected to hear the familiar sound of a storm, only to hear the calls of birds instead. He found himself growing suspicious that this run wasn’t going to be anything like he was used to.

The woman who appeared looked stately: red-gold hair pinned under a crown of stars, her purple eyes seemed to inspect him just as closely, her storm-cloud peplos trimmed in gold.

Unlike with Ariadne, it was easy enough to guess who she was. Zagreus gave a little bow. “Lady Aunt Hera.”

“Prince Zagreus,” her voice reminded him of the few times he’d heard birds up on the surface. “I must apologize for Zeus, he’s taken it upon himself to have a new mortal lover, and is...indisposed.”

“Oh, um…” He’d heard from many a mortal shade of Hera’s rages at such things, yet she hardly seemed perturbed. “Aren’t you usually...doing something about that?”

She gave an indelicate snort. “I would have thought your father would have taught your history better than that, Prince. Zeus and I ended our marriage in the golden century after I discovered his adultery with Semele, whom he turns his eye upon now is no bother of mine. But the mortals do like to tell their tales,” she shrugged. “It is no fault of their own, for I am still Queen of Heaven, and how can I be that and _not_ married to Zeus. _Feh_.”

Zagreus perhaps didn’t _quite_ understand, but he’d long since accepted that about his Olympian relatives. “I apologize for bringing it up, then. Do you have any boons for me?”

“ _Heh_ , polite, yet to the point, I see. Here, then, is what Zeus would offer you.”

Looking them over, Zagreus decided not to point out that these were the boons Zeus rarely offered, with more strength than usual. “Thank you,” he replied after choosing one.

“Good luck,” she only replied before ending the connection.

He was a little grateful his next two options didn’t have any Olympian sigils.

-

Two chambers later though, Olympian sigils were his _only_ choices. And as much as he _did_ want that Ariadne boon—for Dionysus’ sigil was one of his choices—he was curious to know who, if anyone, had ‘replaced’ Aphrodite.

A quick battle later he was greeted not by the flourish of a lyre, but by the sounds of a forge. The god in front of him was _big:_ barrel chested and perhaps almost as tall as Father. His brown skin and red-gold hair were smudged with ash and soot. He held a large iron hammer in his hands, and his legs looked to be encased in bronze, that hissed and clanked like the antechambers here in the Underworld did.

“Hoy, Cousin! Was wondering if we might cross paths. I see Daedelus has already made his mark on that spear, but let’s see if I can’t make it better, _hrmm_?”

Zagreus found himself a little bewildered, and Hera had called _him_ forward. “Cousin Hephaestus,” he hazarded. “Where’s Aphrodite?” Hera had also been right that Father hadn’t quite educated him clearly about the Olympians, for he had no idea why Aphrodite and Hephaestus would be connected.

Hephaestus’ dark eyes sparked briefly. “My _wife_ ,” he grumbled. “Is unavailable. Choose your boon, Cousin, and be on your way.”

He picked—a higher boost to piercing armor—and went on his way. Deciding not to press his cousin’s ire.

-

The Ares sigil floated almost menacingly, but it wasn’t like Zagreus had had a choice in choosing this chamber. “In the name of Hades.”

He’d expected a different sound, what he hadn’t expected was a moment of pure silence.

“Hello, little godling,” a woman’s voice rasped behind him.

He whipped around to see a woman about his height in a raged chiton, her black hair equally ragged, and her golden eyes almost glowing. She reached up to touch him and he stepped back. Her laughter scraped against him. “You’re the one who called me here, little godling. I’m supposed to give you a boon, yes?”

“Where’s Ares, Eris?” He gritted out. He’d pressed Thanatos for a description a while ago, and she matched it perfectly, though according to Thanatos, she’d also been banned from the Underworld after stealing the rail.

She clapped her hands and gave a delighted laugh. “Oh, didn’t you hear? Poor Hephaestus grew sick and tired of being cuckolded by his wife. Caught her and Ares like fish while they were fucking. They make quite the statement, hanging up in the sculpture garden for all to see. And you know,” her voice lowered, as if sharing some great secret. “Dear Aphrodite’s _pregnant_ , not so easy for her to hide the parentage again like with Eros. Since Ares and I are so close,” she twined two fingers together. “I thought it only fitting I come in his place.”

Zagreus narrowed his eyes. “I’m sure you helped Hephaestus along.” No wonder his cousin had been angry when they’d met. Though it was strange hearing all this and trying to reconcile it with what he knew of Aphrodite.

“So _rude_ ,” she pursed her lips. “I’m banned from there, you know. Ever since my little freedom run, they just haven’t quite taken a shine to me.” She snapped her fingers. “Anyways, Hephaestus is so _boring_ , toying with him isn’t even fun.”

“You’re banned from here too, but you’re here.” Really here even, like Hermes always was.

“ _You_ invited me.” She cleared her throat. “‘ _In the name of Hades…_ ” He shivered a little at hearing his own voice from her mouth. “So here I am, at your beck and call, my darling dear godling. Oh! Shall I take you to the surface?”

“What?” He found himself gaping at her. Her leaps in conversation too great even for him.

“I _am_ supposed to give you a boon, silly. And what greater testament to my powers than keeping alive the God Who Always Dies. Ah,” she shuddered, lips parting in bliss. “What sweet discord that would be. Oh, do say you’ll let me.” She held out her hands. “You and I could have so much _fun_. I’ve always wanted to know what a God of Blood does.”

Despite himself, Zagreus _was_ tempted. To spend more than a brief amount of time on the Surface _would_ be a great boon. But something in him was telling him that it would cost him more than he was willing to give. “No, I appreciate the offer, but I shall pass. Do you have another boon?”

Eris pouted. “No wonder Thanny picked _you_ , _eugh_. Even though you’ve loosened him up more than I ever did,” she winked salaciously. “You’re just as much a stick in the mud as he is.” She reached into the folds of her chiton. “Here then.” She tossed a bag at him.

Zagreus caught it without thinking. Peering inside he found it to be full of small golden balls. “What do they do?” He asked. He looked up to find he was alone in the chamber.

-

_...you’ve loosened him up more than I ever did…_

Despite himself, Zagreus couldn’t stop thinking about Eris’ words, about the implication of them.

Without thought he reached into the bag Eris had given him. Flinging a ball at a Numbskull it sunk into it, causing it to attack it’s fellow shades. Zagreus threw a few more, setting them all upon each other until one was left. The lout let out an angry shriek, before tearing itself apart.

Carefully Zagreus collected the balls, frowning when he realized one had fallen into the Styx. He wasn’t getting that one back, then.

_...you’ve loosened him up more than I ever did…_

Zagreus knew it wasn’t _unheared_ of for such things to happen. But Thanatos had _told_ Zagreus he’d never had sex before.

 _Never had sex before, or never had sex with a_ man _before?_ An insidious part of his mind asked.

Grunting, Zagreus grabbed the key he’d been given and barely even glanced at the reward for the next chamber—it was only a single choice again anyways, what did it matter?—before heading through. 

The world flared green and a bell tolled.

 _Good_.

“Ready for another round?” Thanatos lips curled in a barely there grin.

Zagreus adjusted his grip on his spear. “Let’s do this,” he ground out.

He barely noticed Thanatos frown, already consumed by the fight to come. Charging at the appearing shades, Zagreus tore into them with his spear and bloodstones, not even touching Eris’ boon, as convenient as it was. _This_ was so much more satisfying.

Sound behind him. He whirled, spear ready to attack. Only for it to be blocked by Thanatos’ scythe. “What is wrong, Zagreus?” His voice was carefully neutral.

“ _You_ ,” Zagreus answered with a derisive laugh. “I heard about you and Eris…”

Zagreus’ words dried up as he felt the tip of Thanatos scythe _touch_ him. He gasped, now only empty and _cold_. The scythe vanished, and Zagreus found himself distantly surprised to see fear in Thanatos’ face as he rushed to Zagreus. “Tell me everything.”

So Zagreus did.

“Get rid of it,” Thanatos bit out when Zagreus finished. “Eris sows discord like a farmer sows crops, and you _believed_ her? Kept her boon?”

When Than put it like that, Zagreus _did_ feel a little embarrassed. He buried his face in Than’s chiton. “I’m sorry, Than. I...I don’t quite know what came over me.” He sighed. “I can’t just discard her boon, Than, not until I reach a Pool of Purging, and the closest one is after my Fury fight.” The doors showed Charon’s shop or a Centaur soul, and Zagreus had done this more than enough times to know where he was. “I promise, I won’t use her boon again.”

Than’s cold fingers cupped Zagreus’ cheeks. “Please don’t, Zag. I don’t want her getting her claws any further into you.” He pressed their foreheads together for a moment before kissing him fiercely. “I’m sorry you had to meet her.”

Zagreus let himself sag into Than’s touch, guilt tangling with relief. “I’m sorry I believed her,” he replied. “Sorry I accused you…” Than cut him off with another kiss, this one slow and lingering.

“I forgive you,” Than said as they parted. “Eris is quite convincing when she wishes to be.” He began to pull away and Zagreus tried to move closer, only for Than to shake his head firmly. “I would stay longer, but I _do_ have work.” He traced Zagreus’ jaw with his fingertips. “Later,” he promised.

Zagreus nodded, watching Than disappear in a flash of green. Picking the Centaur heart—if things kept going they way they were he’d need it—he continued on.

-

He was almost _glad_ it was Alecto he had to fight, not Meg. 

If it’d been Meg, he might’ve let her win. It’d be a fitting punishment for him, for how he’d hurt Than. Except if he’d done that _she’d_ be mad at him, for using her like that. Starting off a whole different cycle, as equally bad as this one.

So yes, it was good it was Alecto, because she couldn’t care less about _him_ and his feelings. She cared about the fight, about trying to make him bleed, about stopping him.

Zagreus didn’t quite stop thinking as they fought, but all he could think about was the fight. A relief in it’s own way. He dodged out of the way of the blade rift coming at him from behind. Dashed again to get closer to Alecto, spear flashing as he stabbed at her, lightning following in the attack’s wake.

Alecto’s golden eyes flared with expected hatred as she died.

Collecting his rewards, Zagreus gratefully made his way up to the antechamber.

The healing spring refreshed as always. Bypassing his keepsakes and Charon’s well, he went right to the Pool.

Eris’ bag felt heavy, far heavier than it should have as he untied it from his belt. Somehow it knew what was about to happen and didn’t want to go. Zagreus fought against it, managing to lift it up enough that when the weight grew to be too much, both the bag and his hand fell right into the Pool.

The Styx bubbled and hissed as it consumed Eris’ boon, and already he felt lighter. Strangely he found his hand lingering in the blood. Than was right, that Eris was convincing. It didn’t help that Zagreus wasn’t used to such manipulation either. So how was he to have known? Zagreus had apologized, Than had forgiven him, and Zagreus was _definitely_ going to avoid any Ares chambers for the foreseeable future, just in case. All would be well.

Drawing his hand free, Zagreus moved on to Asphodel.

-

Only to stop when he reached the first boat.

That...that wasn’t any sigil he knew.

It looked like, what had Mother called it? A... _rainbow_? An arc of colors, though Zagreus had not imagined it looking quite like _this_.

Carefully he stepped onto the boat—it wasn’t as if he had any other choice—the glass shattering as the boat departed. Only one way to find out, he guessed. His only consolation, was that he was pretty sure Eris wouldn’t pick something so... _pretty_ to be her sigil.

While the heat of Asphodel _did_ always take some getting used to, by the time the fight ended he hardly noticed it at all.

“Special delivery!” A woman’s voice trilled.

Like with Eris, he found himself spinning around. Except it definitely wasn’t Eris behind him. This woman was golden-winged, her peplos a riot of color, blue hair floating in the currents of her beating wings.

“Hello?”

The woman zipped over to him. “Right, you’ve only ever dealt with Hermes. I’m Iris, the _best_ messenger of Olympus. Hermes is busy at the moment,” she made a face. “It was either a date, or he went to go steal something, honestly it’s hard to tell with that boy. Either way, _quite_ unprofessional, I must say. So I’m here to give you some _superior_ boons to help you on your endeavor.”

She certainly _talked_ like Hermes. “Thank you,” he said as he inspected them. They were _almost_ like Hermes’ usual boons—though he was not about to _say_ that—except the illusion shield one, which he found himself picking.

“Excellent choice. Until next time, kiddo.” She was gone in a colorful flash.

With something like a bemused smile on his face, Zagreus continued on.

-

A few chambers later he was relieved to find Eurydice’s mark on a boat. Hopping in he sagged against bone and wood. Iris’ illusion was taking some getting used to, but he thought he’d finally gotten the hang of it in the last fight.

Eurydice’s singing became more prominent the closer he got to her island, Zagreus closed his eyes and let himself enjoy her soothing voice for a few heartbeats before finally hauling himself off the boat. He zipped over, frowning a little when he heard another voice, Orpheus?

Zagreus didn’t have more time to wonder than that, for he was zipping across the recent-ish bridge of oak roots to her living space. Only to find Asterius had settled himself against Eurydice’s oak itself, while Theseus himself was standing next to Eurydice, perhaps looking a little worse for wear, but clearly was no less prideful. “Perhaps, delightful Eurydice, you could be convinced to sing something else? I know Orpheus wrote many a song in my honor and it has been some time since I have heard one of them.”

“Hon,” Eurydice smiled when she spotted Zagreus. “Good to see you again, hope you don’t mind the company.”

Zagreus, in fact, did, but he was also polite enough not to say that. Who Eurydice had visiting her wasn’t his business after all.

Theseus turned. “Orp…” Zagreus had to snort, that Theseus would’ve thought he was Orpheus. Theseus’ eyes narrowed. “You.”

Zipping past him Zagreus smiled back at Eurydice. “I’m not fighting you,” he told Theseus flatly. “Eurydice would stop feeding me if I did.” Also there wasn’t actually any point, but he knew Theseus wouldn’t accept that answer.

“Glad to know your stomach’s bigger than your fists, Your Majesty. What’ll it be this time?” She laughed. Zagreus could feel a few oak leaves fall onto his head, he didn’t brush them away.

Usually it wasn’t that hard to pick, but he did have to wonder how it might go considering he was dealing with a whole different set of Olympians than usual. “Ambrosial delight, please.”

“You will not fight me,” Theseus butted in, and Zagreus had almost forgotten he was here. “But I would trade blows with you, Fie-”

“Theseus,” Erydice’s voice cut him off sweetly. The oak groaned as the branches began to move. “This is _my_ island, and you would do well to respect my rules. Regardless of what you and the Prince do elsewhere.” Considering Eurydice and the Lampades, Zagreus had to wonder how everyone on the Surface thought nymphs were shallow, flighty women.

Theseus said nothing, but his eyes promised reprisal later as he went to sit next to Asterius. Who put a hand on Theseus’ shoulder, as if, perhaps, to keep him there.

Eurydice distracted Zagreus by putting a bowl in his hands. “Eat up, hon. How’ve things been so far?”  
  
“Interesting,” Zagreus answered between bites. Usually he liked to linger, but with Theseus around that habit was quickly dying. Which wasn’t fair to Eurydice, but there would always be next time. A hopefully less former-champion filled next time. “Different than usual.”

“Oh?”

He shrugged. Not exactly wanting to get into more detail with Theseus around. However… “Asterius.” The Bull gave a snort, clearly not expecting Zagreus to talk to him. “I have a message for you.”

Theseus narrowed his eye, but Asterius snorted again. “Yes?”

“Ariadne wanted me to say hello, and that she misses you.” He was grateful it’d been a short message. Recitation had never been his strong suit, despite him having a quite good memory.

Asterius gave a nod, while Theseus blanched a little—something Zagreus _still_ didn’t quite understand, though it clearly had to do with Theseus’ reactions to the thread Zagreus sometimes had, and his and Asterius’ meeting. “Thank you, short one.” Zagreus was almost glad for the epitaph, at least things between him and the Bull hadn’t changed in the least then. “And should you see her again…” Asterius grew quiet, Zagreus didn’t press.

Even Theseus didn’t say anything, though he clearly was unhappy with the whole situation.

“Tell her...I hope she is well. That I have searched for her since our exile, though the Fates do not seem to wish us to see each other again.”

Zagreus nodded. “Will do, though as to not seeing her… You do know she’s on Olympus, right?”

“Olympus,” Theseus scoffed. “Even a hero such as I was not allowed in their hallowed halls. Asterius would prefer the truth, over such a bald lie.”

“It’s not a lie,” Zagreus said plainly. “She married Dionysus, it doesn’t surprise me he granted her godhood.” Though Zagreus knew it’d happened only once before, with Heracles.

Theseus blanched.

Zagreus decided to cut his losses before things got worse. “Thanks for the food, Eurydice. Maybe next time I’ll see you at the House?” 

She rolled her eyes, clearly knowing what he was doing. “Maybe, hon. Good luck.”

Zagreus zipped down to the next boat, not even minding that the sigil was Aphrodite’s, before anything more could be said.

-

Three choices were almost worse than two, Zagreus decided. Although in this case he didn’t exactly feel like he needed any keys; so it was really only _two_. His point, he felt, still stood.

Zeus’ lightning bolt would mean Hera again, or he could go with Artemis’ sigil and meet someone new. He had a pretty good idea of ‘who,’ though there was a sliver of doubt.

In the end it was curiosity that drove him forward. How bad could Apollo be, after all?

-

“Cousin!” Apollo’s voice was the most musical Zagreus had ever heard. A voice was about all he could make _out_ , however, the light Apollo was putting off bright enough that Zagreus couldn’t _see_. “Such a pleasure to finally meet you! It seems Artemis could not have picked a better time to go hunting! I have, perhaps, been a little jealous she’s been keeping you all to herself, why should our cousin not wish to meet me as well?”

“Your cousin,” Zagreus’ voice was perhaps a little testy. “Is not used to such brightness, Lord Apollo. Perhaps you could dim yourself so that we might actually _see_ each other.” If this was what the sun had always been like before Demeter, no wonder Than had always complained about it.

Just like that, Zagreus could see again. “Apologies, dear cousin, I forget you Underworld types are not used to my munificent light! Which is a shame, but despite my reach there are some places even I cannot go.” Apollo’s hair was a fiery red-orange, and even though he’d turned his light ‘off’ his eyes and clothes still glowed quite brightly, as if they contained sunlight themselves.

“Thank you, Lord Apollo. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Apollo gave the sort of exaggerated wink Zagreus had come to expect from Aphrodite. “And I you, cousin!” He clapped his hands together. “Now! I am told you are to be promised boons. Prophecy would not do you much good in your work, I think. So, I hope these ones I have devised will serve you well! Certainly they are not the sorts the mortals would receive.”

Zagreus found himself picking Apollo’s call. The little sun sank into his open hand, warmth filling him—it was almost like being in Mother’s surface garden again. “Thank you, Cousin.”

“Well met! And may we meet again soon!” Apollo vanished in a flash of light.

-

Learnie had been as frustrating as always, but Zagreus had made it through.

Two chambers into Elysium, Zagreus found himself egged on by curiosity again, for who would be replacing his Uncle Poseidon?

He almost regretting picking the chamber when he was met with a hoard of flame wheels. They were easier to deal with with the spear, but that didn’t stop them from being _frustrating_. Not soon enough, they were all gone, leaving him with only a few bright spears to deal with.

Zagreus wiped the blood from his eyes and approached Poseidon’s sigil, hopefully whomever it was wouldn’t mind him being bloody… “In the name of Hades!”

A woman appeared. Her hair was a pale blonde, almost as long as Aphrodite’s seemed to be, obscuring her dark blue-green peplos some, even with most of it held back by a crown of seashells, her blue eyes were somehow familiar to Zagreus as they assessed him. “Greetings, Zagreus, Prince of the Underworld. I am Thetis, and I speak on behalf of my brother-by-marriage, Lord Poseidon.” Her voice was deeper than he’d thought it would be, like surf against the cliffside.

“Um, pleasure to meet you, Lady Thetis. I do not wish to be rude, but, you are not an Olympian I am familiar with.”

“None taken, Prince. For I am not one at all, though I have had many dealings with, and am well known to, them. And while Lord Poseidon and my sister have many children, most would agree they are not the sort one would consider...responsible,” her lips gave an infinitesimal twitch. “So Lord Poseidon gave this appointment to me, while he is absent. Here are the boons I would offer you.”

Zagreus found himself inspecting them with interest, frowning a little when he saw one that looked to be... _wings_? He decided to pass on that one, choosing instead one that would strengthen Iris’ shield. “Thank you, Lady Thetis.”

She inclined her head. “You are welcome Prince Zagreus, River-born, may you have success in your endeavor.”

He frowned a little, but before he could ask her what she meant, she vanished.

-

It perhaps wasn’t the _best_ idea, but he did find himself dawdling some before entering the Arena. Father had been true to his promise of not making it easy for him, and Zagreus no longer knew what to expect.

So perhaps in that way he missed Theseus and Asterius, because at least he knew what he was getting into with them. But now that there was more of a rotating list of heroes, he didn’t know what he’d be up against. He found himself checking his Companion in a not-quite-stall; Fidi, good, if it was Hector on the other side then Zagreus wouldn’t feel bad calling on her help if he needed it.

Behind him Charon let out an exasperated groan. With a roll of his eyes, Zagreus finally continued onward.

As always the roar of the crowd rolled over him first, he could pick out his name being chanted by some of the Lampades, who apparently enjoyed frequenting the Arena.

He made himself focus on the fight to come however, eyes zeroing in on the two men standing in the center of the ring. _Twins_ , from what Zagreus could tell, identical in every single way, even down to their plain brown chitons.

“Gentlemen,” he greeted. Wracking his brain for anything he could recall about twin Heroes.

The one on the left gave a little bow. “Prince,” he greeted back. “My brother Castor and I are pleased to finally face you in combat.”

Right, Castor and Pollux. Zagreus leveled his spear at them and grinned. “Well then, shall we dispense with the formalities and get right to it then?”

Castor grinned. “A god after my own heart, Prince.”

Fighting them was _fun_ , certainly a departure from the single heroes he’d been fighting recently. They kept him on his toes, even more in sync than Theseus and Asterius had been.

They had to be nearing the halfway point, by Zagreus’ reckoning, and he was tense for what surprise might get thrown at him.

Ariadne’s boon had him dodging out of the way, the arrow aimed at his back hitting the stones instead.

Giving his back to the twins perhaps wasn’t the best idea, but he _needed_ to know who’d just _shot him_. There was no one behind him...except the angle of the arrow had been higher up…

There, amongst the shades brave enough to watch in the Arena itself was a woman. Not just any woman, but...no, to call her _beautiful_ was an insult, she was far greater than that. Zagreus found himself zipping towards her, ready to introduce himself to her and…

Another arrow hit him in the back of the shoulder.

He whirled around. Only to find _another_ woman in the other group of shades. She winked at him and blew a kiss. “Thank you, Helen, for being such an excellent distraction as always.”

One of the twins charged at Zagreus, forcing him to dodge out of the way. Causing him to miss what Helen might’ve said in response.

“I see you’ve met our darling sisters,” the twin said, grinning through bloody teeth. “They do so enjoy making things interesting.” He swung his sword again, and Zagreus was forced to do some _very_ quick work to dodge his blow, two arrows, _and_ the other twin coming at him with his own sword.

 _Four_? Zagreus found himself giving a bloody grin of his own. “Apollo!” He bellowed. The sun inside him burst into life.

The whole world went white, the quartet crying out as they were blinded.

-

With a groan, Zagreus dragged himself up the steps of the antechamber, only just managing to make it to the healing spring. He nearly collapsed into it, but now that he was this close it was easy to dunk his head into the waters, taking a big gulp as he got the blood out of his face and hair.

Feeling a little restored he pulled away, finally getting to work picking out all the arrows he’d been stuck with. Those sisters had been _brutal_. Zagreus splashed a little water over each wound, until he was as better as he was going to get.

Better enough that when he stood he didn’t immediately fall back over at least. None of which boded well for the Temple or his Father, but he’d had worse odds before.

-

Luck, or perhaps the Fates, were with him, it seemed. For he cleared out the Satyr’s new hideout in the second tunnel.

“Hey, boy,” he cooed as he went up to Cerberus. All three heads locked onto him and snuffling at him eagerly when he got close enough. “Who deserves their favorite treat? You do,” he said, scratching each head vigorously. “Yes you do.”

He produced the sack, tossing it up and towards the river. Cerberus’ heads yipped happily and he leapt after it.

The doors opened and Zagreus was greeted with winter’s usual chill—at least this time when the weather turned to spring and summer, he’d be better prepared for it. He stepped out into the snow, only for his shin to be hit with a ball.

He followed the ball’s path to find a young, or at least Zagreus thought they were young, mortal, bundled up against the cold. Eyes narrowed at him. “Who’re you?” The child spoke an oddly accented Greek. “Epaphras said no one’s supposed to come out of there ‘cept Lord Chthonios, and the Prince.” Somehow the child’s eyes narrowed further. “And I can see you, when I couldn’t see Lord Chthonios, so you can’t be the Prince.”

As if summoned, Epaphras’ shuffling steps could soon be heard. “Girl, leave the Prince alone! It is not for us to make the gods dally.”

“My father _is_ quite scary,” Zagreus found himself saying as he crouched in front of the girl. “At least to mortals, but _I_ like being seen. That’s why I’m not hidden.”

Epaphras’ hand grasped around for a few seconds before landing on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Prince, that this child’s disturbed you. _Apologize_ ,” he hissed to the girl.

Zagreus cut her off with a shake of his head. “It’s fine, Epaphras, I can dally as long as I wish. Unlike you, I am more than happy to keep my father waiting.” The girl smacked a hand over her mouth to cut off her sniggering. “What is your name?”

“Anthousa,” she answered between her fingers.

“And where are you from, Anthousa?” Zagreus repeated the name a few more times in his head, so he wouldn’t forget. “Are you going to be Epaphras’ acolyte and someday take his place?”

She shrugged off Epaphras’ hand. “I’m from Sikelia,” she answered proudly.” And I dunno,” she shrugged. “I guess being a priestess to Lord Chthonios would be better than getting married off to a smelly old merchant.” She made a face.

“ _Priestess_ ,” Epaphras muttered testily. He swung with his staff, but she danced out of the way, making a face the blind man couldn’t see. “Off with you, girl. Let the men talk.”

“What did Father say?” Zagreus asked as the girl stomped off.

“Your Lord Father has said when your Lady Mother returns to the surface the girl will go with her to learn her letters and the like. And while I know I’m not getting any younger, and having a pair of eyes would be a great help, The Fates sent me a _girl_? _Pah._ I hadn’t realized this was Sparta.”

Zagreus shook his head as he stood, he didn’t understand why mortals were so hung up about things like that. He also knew he wasn’t like to change Epaphras’ mind on anything soon. “I quite like her, I think. And I don’t want to hear from her that you’ve been mistreating her.” Which was all the warning Zagreus felt he needed to give.

“Yes, Prince,” Epaphras bowed.

“Good.” Recalling his spear, Zagreus rolled his shoulders as he headed towards his waiting Father. “You know,” he said conversationally to his Father’s back. “With how this test has gone, I’m surprised I’m not facing off against Mother.”

Father snorted. “I’m sure it will make for an interesting report, Zagreus. However much you might wish it, _this_ will not change.” Father turned around.

Zagreus readied himself.

-

It was always a sort of accomplishment to make it back to Mother’s garden, even if she was no longer there. Despite promising to look after the plants, they didn’t exactly _need_ to be looked after. So instead he wove sprigs of lavender into his wreath, and let himself soak up the sunlight—he still didn’t know why Than complained, sure it was a bit bright—although not as bright as he knew Apollo himself to be now—but it was also _warm_ and _soothing_.

Eventually though, the Styx seeped up from the ground, blood curling around and embracing him as it pulled him back under the earth, claiming his boons and powers for it’s own. Zagreus didn’t fight it, not anymore.

He emerged from the Pool in the House, pausing for a moment when he heard a voice he’d never heard before. Passing Hypnos and the Judges, he found Than and a man...wolf? standing in front of Father’s still empty desk, talking.

Zagreus politely cleared his throat, feeling something warm settle in his chest when Than smiled upon seeing him. “Zagreus. This is Anubis, he is from Kemet. Anubis, this is Prince Zagreus.”

“Pleasure to finally meet you, Prince. Thanatos has said quite a lot about you.” His Greek was oddly accented, but that didn’t surprise Zagreus. What did surprise him was that Than had _talked_ about him, to people other than Meg. 

“Will you be staying long?” Zagreus perhaps wanted to find out _what_ exactly Than had said, and well, meeting someone new was always interesting. Even when he’d had an overabundance of it.

“Void, no! Too fucking cold, even with fur. Don’t know how any of you can stand it. Just here do drop off a backlog of souls, then back home I go.”

Heavy footsteps came from the west hall, Father appearing soon after.

“Hades! It’s been too long, my friend!” Anubis enthused as he walked over to Father.

Zagreus turned his wide-eyed look to Than. “Friend?” He mouthed.

“Anubis,” Father greeted curtly.

Than grabbed Zagreus by the arm, and started to pull him towards the Lounge. They were mobbed by a few Lampades, and Zagreus took the time to thank each one of them for their cheering at the Arena. This delighted them to no end, much to Zagreus’ embarrassment.

By the time they left, Than was looking at him with fond bemusement. As charming a sight as it was, Zagreus didn’t want to be distracted anymore. “Father has _friends_?” The idea was too baffling. “Also you’ve talked about me?”

Than’s cheeks flushed purple-gray. “It was before we were together, I was...confused and Anubis was an understanding ear, for the most part. As to Lord Hades,” Than shrugged. “I honestly do not know.”

Zagreus doubted Father would answer if asked, and Mother would tell him to ask Father. Maybe Nyx…

“Zagreus,” Than’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Sorry, Than. Was lost in thought.”

Than arched an eyebrow. “I could tell, I said I had some free time and you didn’t respond at all,” he said dryly.

A grin spread across Zagreus’ face. “Well, I’d be more than happy to help you fill it…” This time he was the one dragging Than along.

“I think you’ve forgotten how this goes,” Than replied.

“Oh, you’re more than welcome to remind me,” Zagreus said as the door to his room closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, I'm not planning on working on anything Hades related for the rest of the year, but I _do_ have more planned, both in this series and a wholly new story. Hopefully the break'll give me a good recharge so I can come back swinging.
> 
> Hope everyone that celebrates a holiday has a good and safe one this year, and also hope y'all have a happy New Years!


End file.
